Rogues of Hearts
by writer-mey
Summary: Eyla Vianne Cousland has seen many things like the lost of her family and becoming a Grey Warden. She has met new friends and fought many battles to defeat the archdemon. She bore a grudge towards the Howe family but, during the liberation of the Vigil's Keep, she saw Nathaniel in chains, she started to think to be like Arle Howe who had caused so many deaths...
1. Introduction

**Rogues of Hearts**

**Introduction**

Freeing Nathaniel Howe was the best thing that Eyla Vianne Cousland could do. He joined her and the rest of his traveling companions, giving his contribution in the fight against the darkspawn.

They became very close and joined in friendship that crossed the threshold of love. She was extremely skilled with daggers and short blades and he was a master archer. They were a "lethal couple", emphasized by Oghren, in one of his hilarious speeches on how to kill as many darkspawn as quickly as possible.

The girl, ebony hair and eyes of the color of cinnamon, was deeply in love with the handsome man with black hair and eyes of ice. Her courage and stubborn independence provided an emotional wall she had since the lost of her parents. However, the day Nathaniel set his eyes on her, the cold exterior began to melt away. She never fully understood the reserved and introverted man. One night when she reached the point of doubting his feelings, the inevitable happened. It felt so real and loving she was eager to keep herself from dispelling any fear of losing someone again.

They had to defeat the Mother however and their destinies took different paths and Eyla stayed to Vigil's Keep, alone and heartbroken. Devoted herself completely to work, day after day more and more rituals were carried out for the admission of new recruits in the order of Grey Wardens and sometimes Alistair wrote for news.

She was invited personally by the king when Queen Anora lost her life giving birth to her first-born prince, and on her returns, she was summoned for an urgent matter.

- Miss Cousland! Thank goodness you're back! - The Seneschal Varel had followed her from the entrance up to the rooms of the Vigil's Keep. Usually he wasn't so insistent on the contrary, he maintained a certain professional calm, then, it must has happened something serious.

- How can I help you, seneschal? - Eyla didn't look at him, continuing along the corridor and steps echoing in the large hall to reach her bedroom.  
Her expression was quiet and obviously fatigued from the mission that just ended. She entered into the bedroom, heedless of the Varel's embarrassed presence who stopped his activities in the doorway. He wasn't usually the type to invade the private space of a young girl, despite the woman in question was the head of the Grey Wardens.

- The mage Anders...

- The Grey Warden Anders - she promptly corrected, while disarmed, resting her faithful daggers on the soft surface of the bed.

- Of course...forgive me. The Grey Warden Anders - repeated with more respect - has escaped.  
The room was silent and Eyla slowly looked up. Her face changed into an astonished and unbelieving expression and the only thought that crossed in her mind was "traitor". She took a moment to calm her nerves, sitting on the bed and her eyes staring down at the floor. Her hands were shaking and she hold back from pouring all the frustration of that last, terrible period in hysterical weeping. Passed long moments which Varel didn't know what to do, waiting for any response from the young woman.

- Miss Cousland... - He tried to gather the courage but he was interrupted by Eyla promptly, as if hearing her name, she had awakened from a temporary absence. She cleared her throat and took on a professional and detached tone - He left clues about his destination?

The man went into the room, reaching close to the bed and hand her a piece of paper folded into four - He left just that - He backed away and stood still, awaiting directives.  
The girl slid the paper between her fingers and opened the message. She scanned the paper, her eyes devouring every word created by the ink

_My dear Eyla,_

_I hope you can forgive me because I can't. What I'm doing to you is terrible but my destiny is calling. I have to get away from the Fortress and find my own way in a place where the Templars can not find me. I'm heading north, probably beyond the Waking Sea and trust in your withdrawal from looking for me._

_I hope you'll take care of all the kittens you'll find on your way._

_Anders -_

The melodramatic words and writing belonged to Anders without any doubts. Magic or not he was certainly a drama mage. Damn the one that was on her left after Nathaniel's abandon and he promised her that he would remain at her side at the Vigil's Keep. What an infamous friend he was. She inevitably remembered the conversation where the magician asked for informations about the consequences in case of escape from the Order. She shook her head, she couldn't believe it.

- Seneschal, tell to Sigrun to be prepared. In a few hours we leave.

- Yes - a short nod and the Seneschal Varel disappeared in the depths of the Fortress. Eyla took advantage of a little rest to enable her to face a long journey to the north. She didn't know where to start the research but she would ask her trusted friend for some advice.

Precisely five hours later Eyla and the dwarf Sigrun were around the war table of the Order, intent of producing a clear plan on how to find Anders. The human stared once again the words reported on the piece of paper while the other was busy to looking for all cities on a map of Thedas, beyond the Waking Sea.

- Eyla - the dwarf drew attention with a gentle voice and cheerful - These are the four cities where to start the research.

She leaned over the table putting on her tiptoes from a pouf, indicating with red pins the city names written in elegant handwriting on the smooth surface. Her tone was doubtful and Eyla had understood that. She slid her gaze on pins while mentally listing the names she was reading: Val Chevin, Cumberland, Kirkwall and Ostwick.

- What troubles you, Sigrun?

- The research is extensive and the ones I've mentioned are only the coastal towns. We don't know, however, if Anders is in one of these or have gone ahead.

Eyla walked away briefly, falling comfortably on a huge chair nearby. The fatigue was still alive in her and she would gladly have slept for another five hours. She sank into the soft padding closing her eyes and sighing - Any suggestions?

- Use more resources. We can start with a city while others Keepers can visit other destinations. Organizing groups of two or three members, you will spend less time and in the end, in case of failure, we can join forces and move in the north.

The tiny's plan was perfect, since they didn't have a lot of concrete evidence, but if Eyla had mobilized higher number of Guardians, the magician would take flight, disappearing forever.

- We can't afford to use such a number of Guardians for it'll frustrate our plan to finding. You and I are good at camouflage and discretion. We will get more time but we have to be sure we don't let him escape.

She regained her composure, settling like a good girl with her back straight and legs together, while tapping her fingers on her knees. She stared on the floor already thinking which city to choose.

- What about Velanna? She's clever too, she could help us...

- She's at the Tower of the Circle to fix technical problems. And I don't think Oghren is helpful, he makes such a mess that people can hear him from Antiva.

A solar laughter came in response from Sigrun who jumped down the pouf and she walked to her friend with a map in hands - So? Where do we start?

Eyla fixed her eyes on the little one and she smiled, her eyes slightly bloodshot from sleepiness and deep eye sockets.

- Kirkwall.

**(¯`·.(¯`·._ The __author _.·´¯).·´¯)_  
_**_I'm in love with this game and I couldn't refrain from dedicating a story. In detail it will be a fanfic dedicated to Dragon Age + Awakening and Dragon Age II. I hope you enjoy it, I wish a good read to all of you and I'll be happy to read comments both positive and negative about it ... I only ask you not to be overly cruel =)_  
_P.S. I apologize for any mistakes of any kind._

_A special thanks also to my dear friend Severine Halo who helped me with some doubts I had and he's oficially my beta reader._


	2. Kirkwall

**Kirkwall**

After weeks of discreet travel, Eyla and Sigrun finally arrived in Kirkwall. They embarked fifteen days before, passing the short stretch of sea that separated the Ferelden from free lands without trouble. In the end, the only one who knew the real mission of Eyla and Sigrun was the Seneschal Varel. During the crossing they had a single, brief conversation with Hawke and his sister Bethany, fleeing with their mother from the plague. Even at that time they were very careful to don't reveal their identity.

They arrived on a gloomy day, the winds of the Amaranthine Ocean blowing relentlessly in the narrow Waking Sea, under threatening dark clouds. The temperature was humid with the scent of rain in the air. The refugees just landed a show of attendence not so reassuring. A crowd of people were voicing their disappointment to the guards placed at the entrance of the Gallows. Eyla and Sigrun remained on the sidelines observing the Hawke's behavior and his companions. Hawke exchanged a few words with a guard who allowed the party to pass, along with a blonde woman who remained nameless.  
- Why let them go so easily? - Sigrun stepped forward but Eyla grabbed her by the arm, bringing the dwarf close to her to calm her nerves.

- Remember, we are on a mission. These people shouldn't concern us at the moment - Eyla looked around and put her hand to her face as four men walked close by them. She motioned Sigrun to follow her as they approached the same guard who spoke with Hawke earlier. She pulled back the hood slightly, so only the guard could see her face.

- We aren't refugees, we are Grey Wardens on a mission. Authorise us to move on. - The tone was a hushed whisper, matching with the seriousness on her face. The stone face guard reaction was as expected.

- Yeah, yeah...other heroes. I see plenty of them passing over here. Come in, you will find my supervisor on the outskirts of the city - the man said absently as he checked other people around wouldn't make too much disorder. Eyla looked at him speechless and passed the look on dwarf who shrugged. Both proceeded up to the courtyard of the Gallows and, after asking a couple of templars, they found the man on a huge staircase. They followed him trotting up the stairs to flank him.  
- Pardon me, sir...

The man turned his attention to Eyla, moving briefly to look at Sigrun - mhn?

- We have to come into Kirkwall, it's urgent.

- For all it's an urgent matter what excuse have you? - the man continued his climb quietly with his mind to his own problems.

- We are Grey Wardens on a mission from the Order.

- Impressive... - but the man wasn't at all impressed, his irony bordering on mockery. The young woman realized it but she couldn't let it go.

- We will not stay here for a long, we are looking for a person. We will leave in a few days.

At the top of the staircase a couple of guards block the two women. The supervisor ordered to let them go and returned to give his attention to Eyla just for compassion.  
- How much do you have on you?

- Are you joking, perhaps? - Sigrun started to feel nervous and clenched her fists in a threatening pose. - In part...but if you want to go inside it'll be on my terms. So, how much do you have?

- Forty of gold and five of silver - Eyla said.

- A nice sum to be refugees.

- We are not refugees - emphasized the dwarf refraining herself from jumping on the man to remove his eyes.

- As you wish, however the coins should be enough. I give you three days and if I find you around here in the end of the appointed time, I will not be so good with you.

The tone continued to be quiet even if the interest was slightly changed. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response. Sigrun sought the attention of her friend - We can't risk it, we aren't sure he's here...

- This money is not enough to go to the next town too and I have no intention to come back to the Fortress empty-handed. We'll find a way...

Eyla tried to comfort her friend but she wasn't convinced at all. She turned away, ignoring the illicit trade that was going on between those two. Eyla gave the bag with all the gold to the guard .With a wry smile, he made a sign to follow him.

They were abandoned to their fate in the Lowtown, penniless and without to know if Anders was nearby indeed. They moved around for a long time, allowing night to fall over their heads without refuge or any clues yet. They ran into a group of smugglers, near the foundries district.

These men weren't interested in money, they wanted to silence the two women because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. They ended up being surrounded by a whole nest of criminals and they were good enough to defende themself, for a short time. The agility of Eyla caught the attention of most of the men thus allowing Sigrun to hit many of them with her bow. That fight inevitably reminded her of times gone by, when Nathaniel was still close to her. The wound had not healed in the heart, a distraction, a new one was opened, this time in her body. She had been hit in the side, she began to bleed profusely and fell tumbling to the ground. The dwarf was able to keep away the three enemies that were around her but there were too many. She was overpowered and taken up by one of them while Eyla was dragged by the hair into a corner to be pierced permanently. Sigrun cried out desperation and a team of guards on patrol intervened promptly. As they put an end to the conflict, someone managed to escape, while others were killed trying to resist arrest. Eyla flanked by her friend, deeply concerned about the incident. She wasn't moving and the blood stain continued to widen under her. Unceremoniously she began to liberate women from the bust of leather and pressed a clean piece of cloth on her wound. Ser Donnic Hendyr bent down to help her, taking Sigrun place in the hold off the bleeding.  
- Do you have a health lotion?

- No, we used the last one after a fight with an Ogre.  
Her voice broke in his throat but Donnic didn't panic. He picked up Eyla and turned to his immediate superior - Permission to break away from the patrol to save this woman, sir.

The captain nodded sternly, and he called his men to leave. They both knew that Donnic would go directly into the Darktown, to the mage doctor who shouldn't be there and was supposed to be arrested on sight. The patrol pretended to not notice as Donnic walked with Eyla in his arms as fast as possible to the hospital basement.

- Hey, where are you going? Stop it!

The man kept on and Sigrun forced to move away to not be overwhelmed - I'm taking your friend to someone who can treat her as she should be, you can follow or you can stay here anyways if you want her alive, let me do it.

Even with a hard look the dwarf didn't object while following him without losing sight to Eyla. They walked down a narrow street, hidden from the prying eyes of the people and entered the Darktown through a hidden passage. Donnic was already fatigued by armor and the fact that he was carrying Eyla, didn't help at all. Soon, his breathing became heavy and his legs began to give way.

- Hey, are you ok? - Immediately Sigrun asked sawing him stop to catch his breath.

- Yes, we're almost there.

He continued undismayed till to arrive in the so-called hospital. A decadent place but had the basic tools a doctor needed to save lives. The couple crossed the threshold but Sigrun stopped wide-eyed and feeling shocked by what or rather who she was now looking at.

- Anders ...


	3. Dear Anders

**Dear Anders**

Days have passed before Eyla regained consciousness. The wound was even more serious than it appeared and Anders didn't spare any resources during its treatment. Fortunately, with Donnic's help, he had time to save her life and now it was only a matter of time until she recovered completely. Needless to say, Sigrun was concerned and she scolded the mage, blaming him for a lot of things. Anders was prepared but he never thought to mobilize his research. On the sixth day, when she was hospitalized, Eyla woke up in a daze but immediately recognized his friend.

- Anders?  
- I'm here - he said softly, sitting beside her on the bed - How do you feel?

He saw her, checking the wound and then the pupils and reflexes. The young woman sat staring for long time, remaining silent. She looked away and closed her eyes, putting a hand to her head - I have a headache, quite strong.

- It's normal, I had to keep you sedated for a long. It will pass soon.

The mage began to look at some paperwork. He walked over to a poor wooden table and he laid the pack of paper. He had his back to her friend and preferred so when she started talking. He wouldn't look at her face, for he hadn't the courage.

- Why did you seek me out?

- That question is a little idiotic don't you think? - The tone of the young woman was tired and exasperated, but quiet.  
- I don't think so. After all, Nathaniel is gone and you didn't stopped him. Why should I have to remain in the hands of the Templars? - Anders looked her in the eyes and those words were like a stab to the heart. Eyla swallowed, her eyes moist, but she didn't shed a tear.

- You know that I would never let them touch you...

- You don't understand, do you? Vigil's Keep is like the tower for The Circle. Its a prison used to control people.

- The Fortress has been restored as a landmark of the Order, not as a prison. I was the first to want it and I would never let anything bad happen to the Guardians or anyone who would visit it.  
- Are you two really arguing after months apart? C'mon now stop it you two! - Sigrun promptly interrupted, coming up with good news from the outside world - I found a place to stay while we gather money to go back home.

Eyla looked at her friend curiously waiting for her explanation.

- It's called "Hangman", it's an inn located in the Lowertown. It's not a fancy place but if we have to go unnoticed it's the best solution.

- If money's the problem I can give you a loan, however, I will not come back with you...

Anders used his usual defeatist and stubborn tone as Eyla twinged from the stress of her wound.

- Don't, Anders...  
- Why not? To drag me there, controlled by Templars?

- You're paranoid! - Eyla snapped. She raised her voice so much it brought the attention of some people in the hospital. Breathing very heavily, she placed a hand on her hip.

- You want me to go to the Fortress just because you feel alone, after Nathaniel has abandoned you.  
The cold and detached words froze Sigurn's blood, who remained on the sidelines for a moment. This conflict had to happen between them sooner or later.

Eyla got up and tried to stand. Her head throbbed, her eyes blurred and the pain on hip was unbearable. She moved closer to Sigrun without giving further attention to the mage.  
- Let's go, there's nothing left for us here.

- Where are you going, Eyla? Your wound is starting to bleed! you can't leave in this condition! The sweet words of Sigrun were always thoughtful and delicate but Eyla had other words in mind for this moment.

- I prefer bleeding to death than to waste my time with... - She couldn't finish the sentence as she fell on the ground dripping of blood and sweat. Anders, nervous from the confrontation, picked up Eyla and laid her down in the bed again. She didn't resist, for she was too weak to speak. She let herself be lulled by the pleasant warmth emitting from the man's hands. The magic of healing was extraordinary and suddenly an urgent need to sleep overwhelmed her, dragging her into the world of dreams.

While Eyla slept, Sigrun decided to go back to the Hangman to find a solution to renting a room. With no money it was slightly complicated but she confided in a little luck. She had always been tremendously optimistic, which raised doubts among the other Grey Wardens. She let Anders rest too, despite being angry with him. He had saved her life, like before, during their battles with the darkspawn. With extreme discretion and movements of a ghost, the dwarf came to the inn without any problems. Despite the late hour, the place was very crowded and the hot stale air was full of smells and smoke. Carefully adjusting the hood on her head, she slipped among the people passing unnoticed and reached the top of the stairs leading to the rooms. Sigurn looked around and waited to be alone in the long corridor to sneak into the nearest door. She entered with her back, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor belowto be sure to not to be discovered but she didn't realize that she was in an already occupied room.  
- Well, well...what do we have here?

The deep male voice arrived from the back of the room. Sigrun frozed herself, cursing mentally. She didn't take a single step because she felt something sharp slipping along the length of her back. The unknown voice then continued in the same calm tone.

- Turn around slowly and keep your hands away from any weapon you have on you.

Sigurn obeyed, holding her hands in plain view and she saw a part of her speaker from under the hood. The man approached, keeping a visible dagger in his hand and taking off the cloak that hid her identity. The two were finally face to face. Sigurn's huge hazel eyes filled with surprise, her sweet features covered by dark hair. The man himself was dwarven, hair of blond, eyes of blue skies and a healthy dose of pride in his bearing. A very satisfied smile spread across the face of the male dwarf who, in a gesture almost automatic, leered at Sigrun from head to toe, taking in liberty where his eyes fell.  
- For Andraste, none sees very few female dwarfs in this city. What is piece of sweetness like you doing around here?

- I don't think I will answer that - she ventured.

- But I think you must just because you slipped into my suite - he told with a flourish of his hands, as if he was doing publicity to his love nest.

She looked down frowning her lips in a grimace of forced resignation - I'm looking for a place to stay, they...have robbed me and my friend and I have the task of...

- To stay in the room of someone else? That's a good idea, really.

Sigrun realized that probably would have been in trouble if she wasn't calm. She didn't pick up the challenge to resistand she waited the end of the conversation.

- What's your name, honey?

- Sigrun...

- Mhn...and you come from Orzammar?

- I don't belong anywhere.

Her answer made him smile who crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head, continuing to observe her closely.

- You aren't helping me.

- I serve in an order of warriors, who are fighting the darkspawn.

He had heard rumors about the Order mentioned by Sigrun but he decided for the moment to not insist and changed the subject - Interesting...anyway I'm Varric, pleased to meet you. You are meeting me at a bad time because I'm preparing to leave. For now, you can stay here, when I'll return we will see how to resolve this matter.

Without waiting for a reply, Varric armed himself with his trusty crossbow, Bianca, and he went out, throwing one last smirk before leaving her alone. Sigrun couldn't do much more than accept the situation. It wasn't the best but it could have gone worse.


	4. The Deal

**The Deal**

The night passed quietly. Anders was sleeping in a poor bed, not far from his own patients. Sigrun found a solution for renting a room in the Hangman but Eyla didn't know yet. It was almost dawn when she awakened from her sleep. She felt much better but as soon as remembered where she was, her heart weighed a ton on her chest. She tried in every way to be able to stand, but once up, she fell back on the table nearby, sliding to the ground near Anders' stick. The noise woke him up, as rubbed his eyes and stood, bracing hiself, for he was still fatigued.  
- How do you feel? - he asked softly.

- Better, thank you...

Eyla had kept the same detached tone as the night before. The grief of not having Nathanie beside her was killing her. Anders had contributed to this thing and she couldn't forgive him.

What a shame love was, it was confusing and makes people blind.

- I can't come back with you to the Fortress. You know my reasons and now I work with some people. They came to me for ask help while you were sleeping. My life is here now...

- How long? As long as the Templars come to break down the door of your hospital and you are forced to flee again?

- Yes, if it's necessary - he was awfully sure of his words, his ideas.

Eyla shook her head, looking away for a moment.

- It is so...  
Determined to not insist again, Eyla picked up her things, including her leather armor, and composed herself as best as she could. The pain was excruciating, even if not as intense as the night before. As she struggled to get back in order, she wondered if she lost Anders too. He was right only in part...she felt alone, it was true, but she wanted to get back him only because she was worried about him.

- It's everything ok with Justice? - A simple question that bordered the nostalgia for the other one too.

- He is giving me a few problems, like when we were separated...

A sweet smile emerged on his face and he helped her to tie the bust in decorated the leather. The silence between the two was devoid of embarrassment, as two childhood friends who can say everything and anything without any ulterior motives. There are countless times that the mage had helped to settle her in various armor accessories and as many countless times that, at night, Eyla listened to his troubles. As Velanna and Oghren didn't fail to joke and accuse them of having a more intimate relationship, they both knew it wasn't. They had a respect for each other that never crossed the forbidden threshold and when Nathaniel join the Grey Wardens, everything seemed to change. Anders distanced himself and Eyla was completely lost for the archer.

- If you hear from him, say hello - she joked bitterly.  
- He can hear and will return.

At those words Eyla drew a long breath intent to hold back the tears, but she couldn't. She bent her face forward and sobbed a few times, trying to not burst altogether. Anders, behind her, finished gently tying the bust and took her in his arms, holding her close to allow her to vent.

- I'll go with you to the Hangman, there is no need for you to go out alone.

- I'm still the Captain of the Grey Wardens...

- And you're hurt and also a friend of mine. I won't allow you to go around alone.

She nodded and they drove out of the Darktown, in the silence and with a proud look straight ahead. The rain hadn't subsided yet on Kirkwall and the sun was dull and gray. Both ignored it and slipped quietly into the inn. Eyla's clothes were noted by some people who whispered the name of the land of the South "Ferelden".

- Can you see Sigrun?

- No... - But his gaze was more worried about the prying eyes that were staring at her.

- Hey you there!

It was the dwarf who found them first, as she stood on the wooden chair of one of the tables and waving her arms in their direction.

- Already drunk? Where she learned how to drink like that? - Anders began to make way for her friend.

- One word: Oghren.

The answer made him burst into laughter and she too, just behind it, smiled with amusement. They reached the designated position and they noted that Sigrun was in good company.

- Varric?

- Blondie... - The dwarf greet with his usual smile, took a swig of antivan beer and proceeded with

the usual ritual - you didn't tell me you know so many beautiful women.

Sigrun burst into a giggle dictated by the alcohol in her blood while Eyla and Anders joined them being motioned to drink. Immediately the dwarf took this opportunity to make the same suggestion to Eyla. He sat down on the chair, leaving one arm dangling from the back and looking at her with a strange light in his eyes.

- I have a deal to offer you, pretty lady.

- Varric, this is not the case... - The mage interrupted to avoid an incident, but Sigurn knew enough to care for her friends.

The little man raised his hand in Anders' direction making a sign to be silent.

- Your beautiful friend here has tried to take advantage of my room for free. I want to specify that,

in most cases, I would agree to these things but I took the opportunity to offer a private room for just you two - he took a break for a moment before continuing - and I propose for you two to work with me and my team for a mission in the Deep Roads. What do you think?

- Eyla don't accept, you don't need to...

But once again Anders was ignored by the prompt and enthusiastic young woman - I accept and I wish you can accept my most sincere apologies for the unacceptable behavior of my traveling companion. She stared a bit the mage who crossed his arms over his chest looking away. He wasn't happy about that and after he emptying his glass in a breath, he once again tried to change her mind -Your body won't be able to carry itself up through that mission, your wound hasn't healed yet...but what I can tell you, you've always did what you wanted.  
- You too - the cryptic answer tried to provoke Anders but he ignored her snorting.

Varric took the liberty to calm the waters - Calm down, you don't need to make a fight. Don't worry blondie, we are many and this one will make a contribution as she can. It's said there is priceless treasure down there and these two noble ladies, here, can use a little of those riches to continue their journey. Eyla looked at Sigrun that, almost certainly, she had told him everything about their mission. But Sigrun was on another planet, that beer played a role in that.

- Can I ask you, Messer Varric, why all of this kindness? - The suspiciously girl did laugh out loud as the dwarf who emptied his glass, then tapped on the table and making another order. He leaned on his elbows and brought out his worst / best look.

- Are you thinking of leaving, my dear?

- No way, I would not want to miss out on this...I'm just a little suspicious.

- Let's just say that if I ever come across any kind of problem, I shall come to ask for help to the Grey Wardens.

- Apparently you have a natural talent to take information from my friend - she said, not hiding her disapproval but Varric fixed his look on the mage. Eyla widened her eyes and she looked at her friend next to her.

- Anders!

- What?! Nothing happened!

Eyla shook her head - we had to be discreet...in any case we did it for Anders, now it doesn't matter - she pronounced resigned.

- If you think discretion is to wear the clothes of a thief of Ferelden with the symbol of the Grey Wardens in plain sight, then you made a big mistake - Varric emphasized it further, stating explicitly the contrast between the clothing and armor Eyla and Sigurn wore.

- Yeah...that too... I would say that there aren't many more secrets between us - she said ironically on the matter - Let me know when we will have to participate in this expedition.

- You have my word, beauty.


	5. The deep roads

**The Deep Roads**

Almost two and a half weeks have passed since Varric turned up to let know to Sigrun and Eyla that the journey was imminent into the deep roads. At that time the the girls helped some Kirkwall folk perform simple tasks. They spent a lot of time with Anders in Darktown, Eyla for the injury and Sigrun to convince the mage to return with them to Ferelden. Needless to say, there was no way to change his mind, and eventually, Sigrun resigned herself to the inevitable. The fateful day had been appointed, and that morning, the two young women came up in the courtyard of the church in the Hightown. Surprisingly, Hawke and the unknown blonde woman was to join them, as well a few other people joined either with the function of transporting food, medicines and other necessities.

- Hey! What are you doing here? - Hawke approached the young women sketch of a smile but he didn't hide a hint of doubt - I see that you entered the city as well...

Eyla nodded and Sigrunas took a stroll around the bearded man, showing a deeper interest in the armor he was wearing.

- I'm afraid you will have to put up with us for a while - confessed Eyla while she looked lovingly her friend, who was always curious about the surface world.

The blonde warrior seemed a little upset with a marble expression. Her face was proud and stern, with piercing green eyes.

- She's Aveline Vallen - Hawke introduced his friend - she was with us on the boat when we arrived.

Eyla gave her a hand in greeting, presenting herself very politely - Eyla Cousland, I remember you, ma'am. Pleased to meet you.

- My pleasure, Miss Cousland - she remained for a few moments to look at the girl, revealing her doubts - I've heard this name... you are the Cousland who killed the archdemon? The one who has become the hero of Ferelden and who personally knew King Alistair before he took the throne?

The girl blushed and smiled embarrassed - Yes.. even if you paint me as someone great. I was not alone to defeat the archdemon. You have to remember all the participants in the war and the Grey Wardens who sacrificed themselves. My name is just a symbol that conceals many souls who fought for the freedom of this country from the plague.

Her words were full of proud in telling feats of all against the enemy. Discretion was dissolved in that moment and Aveline smiled nodding pleased by the response - My prayers are with them all.

Not far, Anders have heard everything and a strong sense of nostalgia hit him suddenly. He drove away thoughts of Justice's assistance from his cold mind.

- You will have time to devote to your stories while we're on our path - suggested Varric starting to lead the way. The company was left the city under the curious eyes of civilians. They took a few days to reach the deep roads. At that time, the party members had a chance to get to know each other better and Eyla noticed a certain interest of Varric in Sigrun.

They arrived at the entrance of the tunnels on a sunny day. Unlike Kirkwall, which was flooded by rain for almost a week, this area had pleasant warmth beating down on the surrounding area.

- One last look at daylight, my friends, because we will won't see it for a while - Varric warned and began the march into the deep underground.

Eyla had weakened slightly during the trip right there because the wound was struggling to heal. She was moving too much and constantly, puting her life in danger. Anders continued to admonish her but she ignored him, for she felt the need to help and fulfill this mission.

They went down the long stairway and passed through crevices in the rocky wall. Movement was more or less abrupt interrupted many times during the expedition, forcing the group to change the way. They camped at strategic locations to avoid being detected by potential enemies, and they took their time to get to the point indicated on the map. The location that would take them on the road to gold.

- We stop here for a few hours. Eat something and go to sleep if you can - Hawke's voice echoed through the tunnels despite trying to keep a low tone. For most of the time the group was silent and exchanged words while resting on occasion. The members began to suffer from the lack of sunlight and the claustrophobic air weighed heavily on all. Eyla was clearly exhausted, as Anders checked in on the wound.

- It's healed but the cut is deep, we need more time because your tissue will be recompose altogether.

Eyla smiled - you and your doctor terms...but that expression really exists? Recompose tissues...

The magician smiled back but he said nothing. He sat in front of her, picking up a bowl of hot food and start eating without enthusiasm. His friend followed him shortly after but just took the first spoonful of soup, a giant ogre emerged from the bowels of the ground, hitting the wall and bringing down a good portion of the cave. Many of those present, in charge of various businesses, were trapped under the rubble. The team of fighters armed themselves as quickly as possible, attacking on different sides. The ogre was almost defeated when two platoons of Hurlock advanced, ready to do battle. The group was decimated and the party stopped only when they had rid themselves of fact, didn't end and another herd of unclean beings appeared, including corrupt animals, who attacked more forcefully. The warriors were now exhausted as more and more enemies continued to arrive. They were isolated and divided into two different groups. Between the blood, the screams and the sound of broken bones, was the voices of friends looking for each other. On one side was Anders, Varric and Sigrun. The trio stayed in a row, but for others it wasn't so easy. Hawke and Aveline was back to back, repelling attacks, but the archers were a problem.

Eyla had moved away to eliminate ranged attacks but became part of the enemy crowd. She fought until the forces abandoned her completely. She was hit a few times on her injured side and the wound reopened causing a pain and take her breath away. She sought refuge in a cavern or protuberance of rock, her eyes clouded with pain. She slipped in a split, fearing if there was someone or something dangerous on the other side. If that hole was swarming with darkspawn, there would be no escape.

The space around her was dark and cold, the only light came from the site of the battle, where they was a few small fires lit by flaming arrows of the enemy and the large veins of lyrium that emerged from the rock. The blue light allowed it to continue without falling up to a place where there was a set up of a small couch and a bonfire. Eyla remained hidden for sometimes, trying to figure out if the place had been settled by some Hurlocks and when she was certain of the desolation of the place, she went up to recover and try to stop her bleeding. She removed with extreme care the leather armor and tore off a piece of tunic to press on the cut. She held her breath, and after a few minutes, she had to lean forward to vomit. She was about to faint; fatigue and bleeding caused a lot of stress and she just wanted to let herself go into a deep sleep. She didn't realize even the huge poisonous spider that stepped to behind her, hissing as it opened the mouth and bucked the two front legs. All seemed lost, if it had not been injury to cause her death, it would think about the animal, no the familiar blue light of the lyrium was slowly dying, her eyes were now obscured when a sharp blow made her resume for a moment. She turned and squirmed from the big arachnid. In a stranglehold and shadow, not far away, he made his entrance revealing the identity of Nathaniel Howe.


	6. Nathaniel

**Nathaniel**

The archer went without delay to the body of the young woman who quietly asked for help. Nathaniel received her in his arms before she fel lto the ground powerless, and laid her on the bed. He checked the wound immediately and noticed the blood had stained the color cream dress and on the visibly affected part. The cloth had taken a color similar to dark mahogany. Despite the dangerous situation, Eyla was extremely happy to see Nathaniel. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, hold him to herself for a long time. All the questions that she had drawn up mentally during those long months vanished in a second. Only one thing on her mind in addition to pain, was why did he had abandon her? She had to know in every way. She tried to say something but she couldn't arrange her thoughts and all that emerged was a simple "Nat...". She knew very well that he hated being called that but it was a play between them and he let her do it. Somehow, he had gotten used to it and he almost come to like it. In that case, he didn't complain, he was too concerned about the Eyla's fate. He didn't answer and he would not even look her in the eyes. He looked for some medicine from the bag. As he removed the bandage, he recognized the small burns around the cut, was undoubtedly Anders' work, who had tried to help her with magic. After he somehow stopped the bleeding, he helped her swallow a health potion, to hep the healing. The spasms from the pain subsided and she sank into a good sleep for a few hours. Nathaniel decided to go find the others but first prepared traps against unknown dangers around the refuge. He couldn't leave Eyla completely alone and vulnerable. He walked back to where the battle took place, but he saw that there were neither friend or foe around. He took a few hours to find tracks useful to reveal the direction taken by the allies, but for the moment, could neither follow them alone or bring Eyla with him. He went back to her and stood with her until she awakened. He looked at her with great concern but at the same time with affection; he asked himself many things, but he was too happy to see Eyla. When she was up, the archer was preparing something to eat. He was focused on the meal and he didn't notice that the girl was looking at him calmly, with a soft smile.  
- I thought you were an illusion dictated by my unconscious.

Nathaniel looked up at her and smiled back - That was close...how did you know I was here?

He filled a bowl with spicy stew and sat beside her, helping to eat.

- I didn't. Me and the others have come in the deeproads for another mission.

Both realized that something was wrong. They looked very understanding, that they had to give an explanation.

- I've been lost in this maze for about a month, after accepting a mission by Captain Garevel.

Eyla frowned - What mission?

- Garevel told me that the order came directly from you. I had to form a team and go to the deeproads to eliminate a nest of darkspawn. Apparently, however, it wasn't.

- So you didn't want to leave the Guardians?

- I'm involved in this thing, I always keep my word. Although my father was a traitor - he paused to stroke her face gently - and then I could never leave you.

Eyla's heart was filled with joy, immediately all the doubts and fears dissipated, leaving only an immense relief. She didn't mind being hurt and even being stuck in the deeproads. She smiled quietly, with no energy, wanting to express all her love in that moment, but she couldn't. She couldn't move. A tear ran her face touching Nathaniel's fingers. He approached her, kissing on her lips gently. For months he had waited for that moment. His grief was now gone and he would do anything to get out of there with her. That kiss told all that they had not said with words.

A few hours later, the rest of the group at the end of the battle was continuing the journey, after collecting scattered supplies and searching for survivors, including Eyla. When her body was not to be found, the warriors tried to not feel disheartened, but the pain wa still evident. Hawke, Aveline and Varric sympathized with the pain of Sigrun and Anders. Sigrun had entered a worrying silence while the mage continued to cast spells to find Eyla. Sometimes they could catch him in the act of talking to himself, trying to find a solution for her friend. They couldn't do much except complete the mission and go back to the surface. Surely, at the end of the obligations to Varric, Sigrun would return to the cave to look for Eyla, no doubt with Anders. United and stronger, the group faced and defeated many Darkspawn and other beings who lived in the depths of the earth. Anders was pushed by a mysterious inner strength, probably dictated by some magic or justice. Sigrun was mobilized like a small war machine, much more deft than others, but as deadly as the poison of a snake. On the seventh day they decided to go back to the surface even if Sigrun wanted to take go her way.

The group was resting before resuming the march, they were all asleep and Sigurn began to gather her things.

- Hey honey, what are you doing?

Varric's keen ear heard her moving in the dim light of the fire, which was almost out.

- I'm leaving - her voice was dry and quick. She didn't really want to explain.

- And why are you going alone?

Varric insisted, despite his usual tone of one who knows more of the devil, he was genuinely concerned to her and her intentions.

- Look Varric, I appreciate your concern but I am a Orzammar-born dwarf and I grew up alone, surviving in the worst situations. I know how to handle it.

She had stopped and she was looking at the travel companion with great stubbornness. She did not like that someone poked their nose in her business.

- Without a plan you risk of losing yourself and even if you were so good, you don't know where Eyla is. You may spend too much time looking for her recklessly - he responded.

- DON'T... try to say something like that. Don't even think about it.  
Sigrun refrained from screaming, to not wake up the others. Her plan would never come to the realization if Hawke or Aveline were aware of her "escape."

- As you wish honey...but it's just the truth.

He concluded, turning away and go back to sleep. He didn't insist over it but in his heart, he hoped very much that Sigrun changed her mind and came back to sleep with them.

Eyla was finally able to sit up. The pain was strong as ever but she had to find a way to at least be able to move or stand, otherwise they couldn't move from there. It could be dangerous in both cases, but Nathaniel helped, supporting her.

- Can you?

She nodded, too focused to respond with words and breathed with difficulty as ignored the pain as much as possible.

- Sit down, you still can't do it.

- Yes...

She wished with all of her heart but she knew that if anything happened to her, she would become a burden to Nathaniel and she didn't want to make this place a cemetery forthem both. The archer sat her down again and crouched in front of her making sure she was okay.

- You will rest for a little, meanwhile I check around to be sure that there aren't more of those monsters.

- We can't stay here forever...I'll gather strength.

He approached her giving a tender kiss before sketching a rare smile - Don't overdo it, it would be worse.

- If we could ever get away, we must return to the Fortress and ask Garevel for an explanation. That bastard has to pay... - Nathaniel's anger was palpable and even if hel didn't agree, he kept his lucidity to get out of there without any other problems.


	7. Support

**Support**

Nathaniel and Eyla had resumed their journey, despite that the march was slow and full of difficulty. The archer was holding the young woman as they traveled for a few hundred metres, before stopping for a short rest. Eyla had taken another healing potion and an infusion of the elf root to relieve pain. For small periods she could walk alone but sometimes she was out of breath. Conversation was a rarity but when it happened, it was rich with love. Too much time had passed but memories of times spent together were not forgotten and strengthened their hope.

- I never imagined this life for me, I always thought, until the archdemon appeared.

Eyla was quiet, sitting on a large boulder, watching Nathaniel finish a spring trap.

- And how you imagined it? - The archer didn't look away from his work.

- I grew up in a noble family and even if my brother trained me every day to fight with the sword, the only thing I had in mind was the day that my parents would have presented my future

husband. Obviously everything decided by them.

Nathaniel smiled.

- I know you, probably you would have rebelled.

The girl smiled back, enjoying the intimate moment.

- Or maybe not, if the future husband and I went well. My biggest fear was to disappoint my parents.

- They would be proud of you now, even if you're in love with someone who probably they wouldn't have chosen like a husband.

Eyla looked up at him, looking for his eyes - you say?

He proceeded to clarify his words, reading the questioning look on her face - Our fathers were friends for a long time, why not choose a wedding that would joined the families?

The man laughed, the first since they had found eachother.

- Why are you laughing?

- Surely if we had met for an arranged marriage it would be all downhill. I'd seen you as a spoiled child of the house and maybe I'd never learned to love you.

- So I'm happy that things went well, although after the oath I don't know if I will never have children.

He walked a few metres for installed the trap carefully.

- I heard this voice either but I think it's just a legend. A Grey Warden who becomes a mother is not a good thing because of the war-like nature of the order.

He returned to the couch and sat down next to his lover, putting his arm around her shoulders. A sweet kiss was delieverd to his cheek.

- I think the time has come to speak about it, despite this being a place as romantic as The Blackmarsh Undying.

Eyla smiled - What subject?

- Before meeting you, I always thought that sooner or later I would have loved a woman I'd take care of as she would give me children. It's what everyone expects, right? I would have done it anyway, even if I had not met a woman to love - paused for a moment, his eyes shone, focused on the small campfire. The cerulean blue of the irises mingled with yellow flames - The important thing was the idea of coming home after a battle and find the warmth of a family, I was convinced that I'd love the potential wife that I didn't need to feel anything.

- And now? - She ventured to ask, with a slight discomfort in the tone of voice.

He smiled - Now I want you to be okay.

The usual vague answer that Eyla hated but which at that time was the thing that gave her more strength to go on.

When the Hawke's group went back in march, Sigrun was already far away and her traveling companions decided to go back to help her. Sigrun had left sensitive traces, confident that a such trained eye of Varric would unearthed. They came back on the same route, intent on arriving at the place of the first battle, where Eyla disappeared. Juding by the female dwarf's trail, they was a few hours behind. Sigrun came to a point where she had to pass through a Hurlock field before entering the tunnel that allowed her to continue. Her stealth allow her to arrive in the middle of the path, acting as silent as a ghost, along the wall and hiding, if necessary, after several groups of stalagmites. She had almost succeeded in doing this when she was completely paralyzed, she couldn't even move a muscle and began to sweat. A pack leader mage had glimpsed her and he performed a paralysis spell. Now the dwarf felt the approaching of that creature, the unmistakable sound that make the darkspawn when they move together and the nauseating smell they emit. Some warm tears ran down her face and she thought strongly that it was the end for her. She was going to get struck with an ax to her back when the monster screamed in pain and backed away, noticing an arrow impaled its forearm. The entire group shifted on the focus of Nathaniel and without much thought, it began to pursue him like a pack of vicious animals. The archer moved nimbly, shooting a few arrows and dodging enemy attacks. He ran around in circles trying to keep them away from Eyla. The female warden reached Sigrun and freed her from the spell.

- Nat! Come on, we have to go!

The man heard her voice and joined the two friends. Eyla quickly climbed on his shoulders and all three retreated promptly, hoping to find safety in some ravine. The tension was high, keeping a fast pace was quite tiring and Nathaniel couldn't see even a hole in the wall to hide.

- Let me out, I can do it alone.

- No way, Eyla...

Their flight continued for a while, as Nathaniel slowed down too much and he and Eyal on his shoulders ended up on the ground. Sigrun came back to help but it was too late. The horde was upon them. Only a miracle of Andraste could save them or, as in this case, the greatsword of Hawke. He and Aveline came to their defense, fighting back with brute force. Varric urged his Bianca against the enemy, while with one eye checked to see that everyone was well.

- Did you think I'd abandoned you, honey?

The usual irony at an inconvenient time but Sigrun smiled immensely nodding firmly. Then she launched into the fray, beating Anders who had joined Eyla and Nathaniel.

- Nathaniel, what the hell are you doing here?

- I'm trying to save my skin, what do you think I'm doing?

The two friends smiled at that exchange brief of words and then the mage focused on Eyla.

- Let me see.

Eyla nodded, showing the wound. Nathaniel held her close to him while Anders was using magic to fix as best he could that nasty cut. The pain was strong, but in this case, there was no kind of herb or preparation available to appease the suffering.

- I'm almost done.

The wound was healed superficially. Nothing definitive but at least the blood stopped. The battle ended soon and the slaughter was over. All the darkspawn were dead and the group had met with a special guest.


	8. Farewells and betrayal

**Farewells and betrayal**

Finally, the group emerged from the Deeproads; days had passed and supplies were running out. Eyla and Sigrun had no other reason to come back to Kirkwall.

- So are you going back in your place? - Hawke was shaking hands with Eyla, to thank her for her participation in the mission and to say goodbye.

- Yes, our mission is complete. We must return to our duties.

- Do your best.

Eyla saw Sigrun and Varric talk a little, so she decided to dedicate the final goodbye to Anders. She approached him, hitting him playfully on the shoulder, thus attracting his attention.

- So this is a goodbye? - She said, trying to hide the sadness on her face. Smiled sighing thoroughly.

- I hope we'll meet again.

The mage hugged her, holding her close for a moment. He and Nathaniel exchanged a meaningful glance and the archer nodded slightly. Once all the greetings ended, Hawke, Varric, Aveline and Anders took the road to Kirkwall and the other Grey Wardens come back to the Vigil's Keep. The journey was fairly quiet although Sigrun was visibly saddened by the separation from Varric. Eyla didn't know what happened between them but if the separation was so unbearable, she suspected there was some kind of love game between the two. Nathaniel meanwhile, kept an eye on the surroundings to avoid unpleasant encounters while glancing to his beloved every so often.

It was just after dinner time when the Guardians arrived at the Fortress. The environment was immersed in the shadows of dusk and the scent of the night was advancing, invading the wild air of the courtyard. They crossed the threshold after saying goodbye to some of the guards, recieving the warmth and familiarity of home. The Seneschal Varel and Mrs. Woosley gave them updates and was surprised by Nathaniel's report.

- Messer Howe, happy to see you again...

The doubt in the Seneschal's voice was clear but was ignored, the tone of the man was extremely nervous - Where's Garevel?

- The captain must be in his room, in fact I'll call for him immediately.

He sent a servant to the upper floors while Mrs. Woosley took the few things the group had acquired during their travels. A few minutes later, they warned the woman about the captain's lie.

- I knew it...

Juding from his peculiar actions, Garevel was plotting something.

- Collect the best scouts and sieved the area around the Fortress. Arrive at Amaranthine if necessary.

Eyla gathered a troop and immediately began looking for the captain.

- I'm in too - sayd Nathaniel, ready to move with other Keepers.

- No way. If Garevel wanted you dead before, he wants you dead even now. You stay here, I cried enough for you.

The sorrow and the stubbornness of Eyla could be heard from miles away. The two looked at each other for a moment and even if Nathaniel had a great desire to smash the head of the captain, he listened to her. He felt fatigued and his mind was too foggy to begin a new mission.

- Eyla, if you no longer need me, I retire to my room.

- Of course. Sigrun, you rest as well.

The dwarf felt destroyed by the wear and tear of travel. Her heart ached, but her friend decided that she would dedicate time to her only after a long rest. She glanced significantly at the archer who nodded and followed he discreetly, to her room. Relations between Grey Wardens weren't seen in a good light, even if both parties maintained the right distance. As always, Eyla and Nathaniel did a lot of attention but they were never totally worried that someone might find out. Moreover Eyla Cousland was the head of the Order and this, strangely but inevitably entailed a certain respect for her.

That night was the sweetest for the couple, since they were divided for months without any known each other. They helped each other undress weapons and armors, leaving their bodies naked, facing each other. Both were invaded by more or less deep scars, the result of many battles. Eyla's latest wound just healed with the help of Anders, but was still was very red. She let herself be caressed and touched by her beloved, until being led in the comfortable bed. The relief, not only to be back home safe but also to have Nathaniel again with her, was immense. She felt his closeness, his warmth and his smell. They began a passionate dance between kisses and sensual movements that joined their bodies until it reaches the highest pleasure. The pain of the wound had taken a secondary role and, at that moment, she didn't want to stop for for a stupid scratch. For Nathaniel, Eyla was finally in his hands and he had no intention to lose her again. He transmitted all his desire and feelings that night, delayed for too long. They remained close together for a long time and slept on one another. The only light in the night sky through the window of the room, the candles were extinguished by time and the pair had sunk into a long sleep.

Several days passed before they found something that could lead them to Garevel. He had moved to Amaranthine and about three days before, he had penetrated in the Ferelden, to the south-east. The information was meticulous from the two best scouts of the Order. They, in the company of Eyla, Sigrun, Nathaniel and Oghren were gathered around the war table, trying to devise a concrete plan.

- Doesn't make sense...there is only the Brecilian forest and the Dalish field. Why he should go there? - Sigrun had revealed doubts than half of those presents.

- To seek shelter, maybe. He knows that we are looking for him - sayd one of the scouts.

- Yes, but...The Dalish are a introverted people, they would never allow someone to host for reasons so trivial. I struggled when I asked for help to join the war, it seems to me that there's a more valid reason than this...

Eyla was very doubtful and sought support from Nathaniel but he had different opinions about it.

- You are wrong, the reasons behind those elves to help or not are different from ours. A war might make them reluctant from taking part.

- So where we go to fishing that bastard?

Oghren sat down heavily in his chair not far from the table where the others were gathered. He let out a loud belch and sniffled, idly waiting for orders. Eyla thought carefully about what to do. He stared at the area of the map where there was drawn in beautiful handwriting the name of the forest. She put her hands on her hips, biting her lower lip and finally decided.

- We can't use too many resources in a place where we aren't sure that there is our goal - She looked at the two explorers - You two go to the Dalish camp and gather information. In case of a positive sentence, send me a letter and you will have reinforcements.

The two stood to attention and went immediately. The rest of the group will do nothing, just wait.


	9. Mission

**Mission**

Lying on the bed, Eyla was staring at the ceiling thoughtfully with Nathaniel beside her, asleep. It was almost dawn, morning light could be seen invading the unmistakable landscape. The silence and the calm breathing of the partner beside her was very relaxed, but a fixed idea flashed in her head constantly. She wanted to leave the Order and take a quiet life with her beloved by her side. She always wondered if the other Guardians had ever had such a thought. She still believed that she had already fulfilled her destiny with the archdemon and now deserved something different. She rolled over on her side, with her back to the archer. Her gaze fell to the ground, fixed on a ray of sunlight from the window, it painted a part of the floor. She was about to go back to sleep when she felt the hand of his beloved gently stroking her belly, moving closer to her.

- Good morning - he whispered with thick voice - Already awake?

- Mnh... - She said - I thought of many things.

- If I didn't know you I would say that they were for that coward of Garevel.

- You know me very well - Eyla squattedin his arms, kissing him gently on the neck - I'm planning to abandon everything and leave.

- Are you serious?

She nodded without delay.

- So I guess I'll follow you - he said with a mock tone of regret.

Joined in a passionate kiss and full of emotions. Both had understood immediately and, without uttering a word, they knew that they would never be away from each other again.

That morning was very quiet, they set out with only two teams of the Grey Wardens while waiting for news from explorers sent to the Dalish camp. Eyla finished arranging some paperwork with the Seneschal Varel and decided to go talk to Sigrun. She trotted down the large entrance hall of the Fortress, echoing the steps as he reached the armory where her friend was training.

- Can I interrupt you for a moment?

The dwarf took a last stab in the dummy and stopped, panting, paying attention to her friend.

- Of course!

The two sat on a wooden bench, next to some weapons.

- Are you ok from the other day?

- A little... However, don't be worried, my mind is fresh and quiet for a possible - said Sigrun while she freed herself from the harnesstraining - No distraction could ever make me endanger a companion's life.

- These weren't my doubts, I know that I can count on you, my dear Sigrun. In any case - a short break made her realize that there was something else - This is why I'm here. I need to know if you are willing to take my place, in case of need.

The friend didn't hide a quizzical look and looked a bit worried - Should I remind you that nothing will happen to you and that this mission is a breeze compared to what we've been through?

A crystalline laugh pervaded the surrounding environment - I didn't mean to scare you, I'm just thinking of leaving the Order and I'm choosing the candidates to run things after for my succession.

- And Nathaniel?

- He says he will follow me, whatever my choice...

- I would have been surprised to the contrary - a pall fell over the eyes of Sigrun - I'm still thinking about Varric... I think he's not a good candidate to present to my parents, I don't have parents anymore, so it isn't a problem, right?

Her tone was ironic though full of doubt.

- What's holding you?

- The fact that I'm here to do my job and he's in Kirkwall to perform another type of work. And if you choose me as your successor, then I really don't have any hope.

- You don't have to accept.

- No, I'm just looking for excuses to not go back to him.

She said only that, she got up and quietly went back to her rooms, leaving Eyla alone and full of questions.

About three weeks later came the long-awaited news from the scouts. All were now convinced that the two men were returning to the Fortress empty-handed but they didn't. The usual wardens were summoned by Eyla as she proceeded to read the message.

_Report for Eyla Cousland, head of the Order_

_objective identified and kept under constant observation, we ask reinforcements to act as soon as possible. _

_Last position: Forest Brecilian East_

_Wilhem of Grey Wardens_

- I think we can go - immediately intervened Sigrun.

- I want you to stay at the fortress and take my place in my absence - The orders were clear by Eyla - It shouldn't happen again that someone will betray us with the risk of our lives unnecessarily.

The tone and expression were serious and Sigrun didn't discuss, so she remained on the sidelines with her arms crossed as she followed the group's plans.

- The plan is simple, Oghren and Nathaniel with me, while further support team consists of three members will follow at a distance, to intervene promptly if believe we begin to have problems.

- We don't need reinforcements!

Oghren slammed his hand on the table, trying to impose his idea.

- Yes, but we don't know the real intentions of the madman. Nathaniel could still be in danger and in this case he would be bait.

The archer nodded while he passed a hand over his chin propped in his unkempt beard - Then I should introduce myself alone to the appointment.

- No way, human - continued Oghren - you don't go out alone to take all the fun.

- I agree with Oghren - Eyla smiled glancing towards her beloved.

- All right, let's proceed with your plan. When do we leave?

- We're on our way today. Seneschal, tell to mrs. Woosley to prepare stocks of food and water and then prepare the horses with supplies of weapons.

Finished giving directives, all went to work for the start and Sigrun beside her friend, as they walked in the room.

- Are you sure of what are you doing?

- I trust you, Sigrun. Makes sure that everything is ok in this place when I return.

They took a few hours to prepare and at the start there were Eyla, Nathaniel and Oghren. The order for the second team was to follow at a distance of four hours. It was a lazy afternoon and the sun was playing hide and seek behind passing clouds. They left the fortress alone, in silence, as usual, heading south-east towards the Forest of Brecilian.


	10. Brecilian

**Brecilian**

Almost a week has passed since the explorers arrived at the Dalish camp. The elves were hospitable; They settled their steeds, provided food and water, and offered shelter for rest. They spent the night as their guests, and the next morning Eyla turned to the village chief to ask for news and information. She was invited into the keeper's tent, a place devoid of ears and prying eyes. She saw the simplicity and elegance of the craft tents, various objects were scattered everywhere, mysterious in nature. Natural incense pervaded the environment as the two began the long-awaited interview.

- You know why we are here...

- Yes, your men have told me, Head of the Order - He sat down on the pillow embroidered in the Dalish tent and Eyla was invited to sit down in front of him - However its been more than five days since I've seen them.

- What you mean?

There was wonder in her words and concern in her eyes.

- They stopped here for a short time after exploring the forest, and went back to the field right after - The elf stared at her intently for a moment, weighing his words. Very familiar with humans and their reactions to this type of thing - After I sent the message they went through the forest again and they never came back.

- What is happening, keeper?

- There are some suspicions as the lady of the forest is mobilizing the beasts to protect the surrounding area. It's feels as though blood magic is being used.

Eyla had heard of this spell. Morrigan used it but she was a "wild" witch and she knew very well to control her power. In Kirkwall it wasn't such a common thing, as there was a war between mages and templars and the cause was this blood magic. This is what Anders told to her.

- We have to leave immediately. I have to find my people and talk to the lady of the forest.

The elf nodded - Go, Head of the Order. Find out what's happening and save us all as you've done in the past.

The team was organized the same day. The three Guardians started off on foot, with new supplies of food and weapons. The keeper asked some Dalish hunters to follow them and the team was composed of six people. After some hours of travel and they were immersed in the depths of the forest. The group was alert for sometime, since they had set foot in the wilderness. They wandered for a long time, looking for tracks and found only one of the two explorers, who died under a tree. Around him was a large area of burnt land but it wasn't from simple fire. Magic had affected this place.

- We must be careful, they might still be around...

Wise words from Nathaniel. He looked around, trying to locate some form of presence. An hunter elf was on his side focusing his gaze at the same direction.

- There is nothing here, my lord. Later in that direction.

He said nothing more, he wasn't even sure of what was actually at the end of the path, beyond the short hill that separated the area. The group continued the research and came across a halla. The beast, like the albino deer, was followed, leading to the gates of the ruins where a few years before, they had faced the werewolves. They were expected from the lady of the forest that advanced a few steps in their direction, her legendary temper and tone of voice haunting, made sure that visitors remain in front of her in silence.

- Welcome back, brave warriors. Our cry for help has arrived to you. Something terrible is happening in our house. Four magicians who exercise a forbidden power haunt these lands. I saved one of your mates but the other has died. Immerse yourself in the ruins and find the magicians, for they use my home as a malicious place. There was nothing else to ask, at least that was the impression who gave the lady of the forest. She was smart to use charms to convince visitors to not ask questions. She didn't have answers. The warriors then waited for the creature to vanish to continue their journey into the depths of ancestral ruins.

- Still Underground - said Nathaniel - Never a good mission outdoor...

Eyla smiled as she was about to answer, when she had to stop suddenly, taken by a faint. The archer approached her, making her sit on a large rock carved, probably the capital of a column destroyed.

- What's wrong?

- I had a short dizzy spell.

The first thing the man checked was the wound. Without another word, he opened slightly the leather armor but it looked okay. A deep pink scar, yet sensitive, split in two like a fish fillet.

- You're probably still weak fro the wound.

- No, no, it's out of the question, its not so serious.

- It was reopened several times and the Deep Roads weren't an ideal relax center.

She wouldn't listen to reason, or perhaps she didn't want to accept the new problem; something hurt Eyla again that couldn't be seen. A Dalish hunter intervened, having witnessed the scene.

- This place is evil, we are surrounded by something terrible. There has been a fearsome aura since we entered.

- C'mon people! We need to torture a couple of magicians from overwork!

As always Oghren using an ironic tone in the most dangerous situations. He started to march alone in front of the others, who followed shortly after.

The group moved into a large, almost like a square. Light filtered from the cracked ceiling and the trees that had begun to grow in the cracks in the structure. Vegetation here and there invaded the environment in small bursts, staining green stretches the walls and the floor. The fresh smell of the forest and wild penetrating, invading the present but, as they were going inside, a dense lack of oxygen struck the surroundings. They walked down a long hallway, where they met beasts of all kinds, more or less corrupted by the magic that tried to attack them and were surprised to find even a small dragon that survived the last attack of darkspawn.  
The real danger, however, came during the second night into the ancestral ruins. The group was camped in a cave formed by the partial collapse of a portion of the structure, when the elfish guard for the first round was attracted by a strange melody and he, mesmerized, walked away leaving the group. Fortunately, nothing happened to the rest of the companionss who awoke the next morning, when the sun was already high in the sky.

- How much we slept? - Asked Eyla.

No one answered and they all looked at eachother. One of the elves then became aware of the disappearance of his guard - Where is Arshaal?

A creepy silence fell on the present and automatically looked around, unconsciously hoping to find the missing or understand what is happening.

- Go ahead and pay close attention.


	11. Blood and magic

**Blood and Magic**

The mission was full of difficultiy. Just two days passed and the group was lost in the ancestral ruins. Strange, thought Eyla and Oghren, they had faced the same place in the past and they had never encountered this problem. The road was always clear in front and behind them and even if they had to deal with werewolves, there was always a way out. However not on this occasion. Something strange was behind their steps as they came down more and more in depth to find the underlying problem. The dwarf approached Eyla, while they were still marching.

- Hey...Eyla ...

- Tell me Oghren - she sighed as she tried to focus on the details that were passing by.

- It doesn't seem that there is something wrong with that? The Elves are worried.

- I've noticed that and I noticed that we are lost - she was losing patience with their current situation.

- No, no - he insisted - I was talking about a different thing. There is something wrong.

- I noticed that too - she continued to walk, without looking - We were never lost before, but even more strange, the lady of the forest wasn't accompanied by the wolves when she greeted us.

- Maybe they guarding from the shadows, or she has finished them after the curse was broken.

- That is too weird. The werewolves are back to being human but the wolves should be here.

- What are you two babbling about?

Nathaniel joined the couple, having heard them, spoke in almost a whisper.

- We're complaining that we don't have wolves with us - Oghren joked.

- The elves say that there is a curse in this place and we fell for it like suckers.

Eyla didn't have time to respond to Nathaniel that an hunter, just behind them, stirred scared. He looked like a little bird that was drowning in a pool of water. He raised his voice, breaking the silence that had been imposed.

- Jamelh is gone!

The group looked at each other with terror without making a sound. Another elf had vanished without a trace. The fear was beginning to make the way into their hearts, they were down to four.

- I will not stay here a second more!

The fear was too much for the young Dalish, who left the group, away with great speed that characterized the elves. Nathaniel tried to stop him but it was useless, the fugitive had already vanished in the depths of the ruins.

- What we do now? - Oghren sipped a little dwarven beer from his bag and answered with a belch.

- We continue, we can't do otherwise - said the archer - It's unwise to have fear in such a time. This is what our enemies want.

- Nat...you have already a theory in mind?

The sweet and worried tone of Eyla made him smile.

- I'm not sure but I think this is the fault of the mages we are looking for. The disappearance of the two elves and the fact that we were lost.

The beloved nodded, she didn't seem surprised by the news - The questions are two: the wizards want us in a particular place, or let us wander below untill will end the supplies or madness come upon us.

The idea made shiver Oghren that he took another long sip of beer.

- Take it easy, Og, we need you polished in a fight.

- Don't worry, human. I'm able to hold even more.

The three continued to wander, hoping to find a solution as soon as possible. Eyla thought that if there was Anders, they would never have fallen into a trap. His magic was powerful enough to dissolve a spell like that. Nathaniel realized that something was wrong with her.

- What's the matter, Eyla?

- Nothing, I'm a little tired.

The girl was pale and hobbled a little but she didn't complain.

- It's because of this...thing. You want to stop?

- No, it's better to go for the moment. If we stop it's likely that someone disappears.

- What is that?

Oghren interrupted the couple. He was a few steps forward and pointing at something through a passage in a wall, pierced by a thick root. A dim point of light hovering over a lazy helpless body lying on the ground. The identity of the person was not recognizable from the distance and the three, with extreme caution, slipped into the pit through a yard of weeds and vegetation. The large area that was in front of them was full of dust and the air was stale. The light of the sun wasn't be seen, they could only see other floors of the ruins, rocks and other trees intersected carved into the rock. Through the creepy twilight was the scene of the helpless body before them. They approached him with caution, as the watchful eye of Nathaniel checked that there were no traps but, even if those were hidden by magic, there was no escape for them.

- Sweet Andraste...it's Garevel!

Oghren raised his voice and a strange noise in the background caught the attention of Eyla. The others didn't seem to have noticed it.

- What is the bastard doing here?

- He must has been betrayed by his own friends.

The noise intensified up to the ears of all. Natural sounds that could be heard all around stopped immediately and the little light whirling stopped, suspended in the air. The three were staring at it, without knowing what to do and waited for any event. Long seconds of anxiety began to turn into fear and suddenly a blinding flash eploded, forcing the audience to cover their eyes as best they could.

- What the...

Oghren's words went off in throat. He was the first to lay eyes on the presence resulted from light. A girl with white hair, beautiful as frightening. Blankly, nor without irises or pupils. The expression serious and if it had been human, he would have probably around the age of thirteen. Her form still unripe was covered by long turquoise dress and feet didn't touch the ground. The skin of the same color of hair, looked smooth and soft like snow. Eyla felt a sharp pain in her belly and looked for, in an automatic gesture, the presence of Nathaniel. The man held her close to him trying to figure out what was wrong but at the same time keeping an eye on the creature just appeared.

- Intruders, you're here to stop me from making destiny. I know.

The girl's voice was even more terrifying. The young sound was mixed with a guttural, inhuman tone. The three friends couldn't say a word.

- Do not hampered my plans, or none of you will leave alive.

She went for long minutes with short sentences, almost incoherent, on the fate and that if they had caused the failure of it, all of them wouldn't come out alive from the ruins.

- It was you wasn't it? You disguised yourself as the lady of the forest to trap us here.

Eyla took courage and asked, her doubts were deep and couldn't leave without really knowing what was going on.

- The Mages are helping me. We will open agan the portal and we shall call my brothers from oblivion.

- You are a foul creature, you will never get to fulfill your destiny.

Nathaniel gripped the arc with extreme skill and with the same speed, shot an arrow against the creature. He was able to strike at the heart of the creature and, after that she stared at thather body bleeding, she let out a shrill scream as blood melted from her body. In that place emerged four creatures, similar to oblivion demons who attacked the group. The warriors were ready. Weapons in hand and a head-on collision. Ther maintained very well head to the monsters but it seemed that their energy would never end. Soon tiredness arrived and Eyla, already proven to something mysterious, gave first. Fainted and fell to the ground one of the demons was already on her when she suddenly caught fire. All died down and the fight was over. Oghren and Nathaniel, with heavy panting, they reached the young woman unconscious and behind them another creature emerged from the shadows.


	12. Grey Warden

**Grey Warden**

- Wake up, Eyla!

Nathaniel repeated those words many times but his love didn't seem want to wake up. With gentle hands he shaked Eyla, hoping that her eyes would open. He didn't want to lose her, he had already risked it back in the Deeproads. He and Oghren hadn't yet noticed the presence behind them, for they were completely focused on Eyla. The creature moved towards them, coming out and showing in the dim light that pierced through the cracks of the ruins. Oghren looked around, focused on trying something that would help her friend and he saw her; the creature with long black hair, olive skin and eyes like oil slicks.

The dwarf stood up and gave a short bow - My lady...

Nathaniel went to the side of his friend. He analyzed the creature with feminine sembiances which curiosity, it was the first time for him and he turned his fingers on the knife which he had tied to his waist.

- Do not be scared, human, I am faithful to the one who saved our world from the Archdemon.

Her voice was different from the same creature that welcomed them at the entrance of the ruins, despite the appearance was the same. The two warriors were struck dumb and they waited she continued the conversation.

- A trick has brought you here but I was not at the gates of the ancestral ruins. You have defeated a new threat and freed my forest from evil once again.

She approach with superhuman grace to Eyla and Nathaniel was about to intervene when the dwarf grabbed his arm and gestured for him to sit and watch. The lady of the forest bent over her, running her hands like roots over the helpless body. Long moments of apprehension involved the presents but they remained on the sidelines, waiting.

- The hero of Ferelden is not injured...

- So why she's collapsed to the ground?

The human interrupted, bursting out in a gesture of concern and nervousness. Oghren held him back again allowing the creature to continue.

- The hero of Ferelden is expecting a child. Her human body can not support the efforts of the fight.

A couple of simple sentences, simple but with a great impact and relevance for the two friends.

Oghren was the first to recover from the news and laughed with joy, hitting Nathaniel, jokingly - Old fox you hit uh?

The archer was speechless and, after a moment of confusion, he came over to Eyla, taking her in his arms and gave her a light kiss on the lips. She seemed to be sleeping, however, she was just fainted and there was no reason to worry about. He lifted her from the ground, being careful to not hurt her. He had already crept into him the idea that Eyla had become a fragile little thing and he must to protect her even more than he already was doing.

- Can you show us the way out of here?

The lady of the forest nodded and she led the way. Slowly the group emerged from the ruins and the air became brisk and fragrant pervaded them. The sun was high in the sky, light filtering through the foliage of the trees, moved by breeze. The sound of the forest came back to bite and the whole area seemed to have awakened from a forced sleep.

- Warriors, take care of the hero of Ferelden and get home safe.

A short greeting and the lady disappeared in the maze forest that characterized the place.

Nathaniel placed Eyla gently on the ground and stroked her face - Oghren, do you have water?

The dwarf proceeded to make a sip of his friend and both waited for her awakening. In the shade of a big tree, Eyla awoke breathing in deeply the smell of moss on which she was placed. Sitting next to her, Nathaniel was sleeping, leaning against the trunk of the tree. There were no traces of Oghren. The girl came to his beloved, put a hand on his leg and kissed him on the forehead. He woke up and, still confused by the deep sleep, scratched his head rearranging ideas.

- Hey - he smiled - Welcome back to the living.

- What happened?

- The lady of the forest saved my skin .. - He was undecided to tell her what he knew. He stroked her face and smiled - I'm afraid you can not fight for awhile.

- What? Why? - She was immediately alarmed.

- Apparently you are pregnant...

Nathaniel leaned his head against the trunk wood continuing to look at her. His face was sleepy and tired but full of joy. A smile was always present and his eyes expressed an adorable pride of mind. Eyla took some time to understand the news but, in an mechanical gesture, she put her hand on the belly, trying to pick up some sign of life that reveal that it wasn't a joke.

- I ... do not ...

- You were the one who wanted to abandon this life, you'll see that Sigrun accept gladly your place at the Vigil's Keep.

- Did she tell you?

- She looked for me before we leaving. You know she can't keep her mouth shut.

Eyla smiled and looked down - And you, what do you think?

- As for me - he said - We can also disappear immediately and start our life somewhere else.

He approached her, kissing her deeply, with desire - I'd do it...but we have to come back to the Fortress at least to announce it.

- Then I'm afraid I'll have to take a wife - he simply concluded and closing his eyes.

It took a few moments for Eyla undertood the news. It was an unusual proposal for marriage. Eyla smiled immensely and standing astride him, kissed him with great enthusiasm.

Although the mission was over, they gave the good news to the Dalish, the danger was past, despite the fact that there were no news of the three elves who disappeared in the ruins. They came back to the Vigil's Keep but they received some important news. Sigrun had left a few days before their return, to Kirkwall. She left a letter explaining her reasons.

_To Eyla, a great friend,_

_I can't accept your offer, it would be a great responsibility and I couldn't do my job in the best way. My heart is with Varric and, although I'm not sure if he's waiting for me, I have to try to follow my instincts. Don't worry for me, I'm sure Anders will help me and I'll be fine, as always._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_your dear Sigrun._

Eyla, Nathaniel and Oghren felt burned by that news but at the deep of her heart, Eyla was happy for her. If her friend had a chance to try for the same kind of love she felt for Nathaniel, then she was on her side. Eyla looked at the her love and she knew how things would turn out better in the closer future. The marriage couldn't be celebrated, she couldn't leave the Order, although she was carrying out a pregnancy and their life had to continue at Vigil's Keep.

That night, in their bedroom, the couple found in their intimacy, an agreement to be able to continue their lives as Grey Wardens without too much trouble.

- Should I leave the missions as long as our baby is in my womb, Velanna will be my assistant and she will help me with the paperwork. I would leave to you the organization of the troops and I'll let you manage Oghren as you wish.

Nathaniel joined her in the bed and wrapped in his arms, forcing her to look him in the eyes - Don't be nervous, our projects have only been postponed. We will continue our life here and our son will know the greatness of the Order.

- I don't want our kid to become a Grey Warden, if the oath goes wrong he or she could die...

The words died in the throat and a tear streaked face.

- You will be able to take position against that until he will be old enough to decide for himself. Eyla, you can't know his destiny, you can't interfere in his choices.

She nodded resignedly but in her heart, the joy of having a child was immense. That night, the two were joined in a night of passion, full of love and desire. Both were ready to face their future together.

End.

**_(¯`·.(¯`·. The author .·´¯).·´¯)_**

**_So the story is over. I hope I didn't delude anyone who followed me till now. See ya in the next story =)_**


End file.
